


Dirty Picture

by ZombieScones



Series: Earth 11817 [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Photography Kink, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieScones/pseuds/ZombieScones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Tony's dismay, Thor is clued up on how to operate JARVIS. ThunderIron. TonyxThor. Established relationship. Smut, lemon, pwp, graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Picture

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.  
> Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!  
> This story contains graphic sex. Please do not read if this offends you.  
> 

Blue light reflected in the glass of the grime encrusted mask. The blow torch ceased and Tony pulls back the facemask and takes off his leather welding gloves. He drags a hand through his brown locks that have almost turned black with all the smut and grease.

Tony was tired. It took more than a little to tell himself that. Normally he would continue until a certain blonde superhero alien thunder god would wrap his arms around him and forcibly remove him from the lab; but today those arms never came.

He squinted at the digital clock. Thor would be asleep by now. Maybe he got bored of "In a minute. In a minute. In a while." That Tony had been telling him every time the guy came down to check up on him. He felt a bit bad at that, he knew he had been working for almost two days. What made him feel worse is that he knew Thor wouldn't get angry at him for it.

As he packed away the equipment he looked over to the cork board plastered with numerous blueprints, sketches, notes, calculations he used when he needed a paper reference. Tacked along with the various papers was a red sticky note that read in the god's flowing script:

"Do not stay down here forever. Remember to drink water. Love Thor x"

Tony eyes creased into a smile as he exited the lab. Three minutes later he was in the shower of his penthouse trying to comb the matted lumps from his scalp. Honestly how did Thor keep his hair so long and fly around and it not get knotted? Must be some sort of Asgardian shampoo. He chuckled while he pictured Thor starring in a hair care commercial.

He stepped out the bathroom wearing only some sweat pants. The inventor walked across the lounge, briefly looked out of the large window at the neon infused vista, and opened the door to his room. Closing it quietly he approached the bed and the sleeping god. Thor was laying face down on the bed his hair tousled mouth slightly open. Tony had to hold back a chuckle as he moved to rouse him. He stopped short.

Thor had probably only just gone to sleep. Most likely he was up waiting for Tony to come to bed. Tony sighed and moved away from the god and walked into the lounge again. He felt so bad for making Thor stay up so late just waiting for him. He should have just gone to sleep. He should have got his rest and not waited up for him, like that had achieved anything. Damn, when had he started caring so much? He refused to believe that ever since his relationship he had turned soft.

He probably should try to sleep but it was the last thing on the billionaire's mind, even though every pore of his body was screaming for it. He was annoyed and decided that punishing himself by denying himself sleep was the best, least-destructive, penalty he could think of.

He settled for pulling up JARVIS' interface display and sifting through files that he had never had time to organize. Designs into his own personal work folder, business stuff into another. Copying and pasting out entire roots and consolidated a few out of date partitions. He yawned and massaged his temples with his fingers. He was about to turn it all off and perhaps consider sleep when a folder caught his eye. It was simple labelled 'Thor'.

"Hm." Tony said, quite surprised that he had made this folder without having any memory of it. He pressed into it with his index finger. A dialogue box popped up. 'Password?' It asked audaciously.

"Err. JARVIS?" Tony said the room at large as the cogs finally began to turn in his sleep deprived mind. "Has Thor been snooping around on my desktop?"

JARVIS' voice almost sounded guilty but it must have been Tony's imagination. He hadn't programmed him with emotions.

"I simply let him create a folder for storage purposes. He has not accessed any of your documentation."

"What digital information could Thor possible have?"

"The reason for the password, sir, is to make sure nobody discovers the answer that very question."

"Don't get sarky with me." Tony snapped. "You helped him set up a password protected folder?"

"Indeed."

Tony made a mental note about having to update rules and permissions to include Thor.

"I'm pretty sure your next patch will deal with that." He threatened.

The AI was silent and Tony was left staring at the blue dialogue box.

"Ok!" He said, cracking his knuckles. "Passwords ummm...Tony."

"Incorrect password"

The inventor raised an eyebrow.

"Anthony?" He questioned.

"Incorrect password"

"Stark. Tony Stark. Anthony Stark."

"Incorrect passwords, sir."

Tony grumbled a bit before believing that maybe he wasn't Thor's password.

"Loki." He said with confidence.

"Incorrect."

"Asgard"

"Incorrect."

"Odin"

"Incorrect."

"Allfather."

"Incorrect."

"Frigg?"

"Incorrect."

"Bifrost?"

"Incorrect."

"JARVIS seriously? I'm bored. Let me in." Tony deadpanned.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to-"

"JARVIS I made you, I can just as easily unmake you with a repulsor ray to your central mainframe. Now let me in."

"Accessing folder: Thor"

"Good boy."

A row of pictures appeared on the screen in front of him. He stared at the first thumbnail for a long time, turning his head slightly. He reverse pinched the screen to make the image bigger and took it in fully.

"JARVIS..." He began darkly "Have you been allowing Thor to take pictures with your cameras too?"

"Sir, may I remind you that you never gave any orders that Thor could not use my facilities."

"True..." He trailed off as he surveyed the photo. It was a photo of him lying in bed, face snuggled into the plush pillows and blanket. Thor probably thought that it was cute. The bastard.

He continued through the file inspecting photo after photo of himself sleeping, him and Thor cuddling and then some photos obviously pulled from the internet of his face adorned with sunglasses. Tony in the lab with the very welding kit he had packed away that night. Tony in the gym. Tony in the pool. Tony with his shirt off. A close up on his hips.

He was beginning to feel that this was getting a bit stalkerish when another photo made his jaw drop. It was him and Thor in the middle of some rather hot foreplay. He couldn't quite remember the date of this particular encounter, only that Thor had his muscular back on display to the camera while Tony's eyes are closed in what looks like pain, but he knows is intense pleasure.

He felt the heat of a blush creeping up from his collar. He couldn't believe that Thor knew about timing photos on his own. In fact he was sceptical that Thor could have figured any of this out his own. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, knowing that perhaps he made his AI a bit too helpful.

He examined the next photos more closely. Did he really look like that when they were doing it? He couldn't imagine what would happen if the media got hold of any of these. Next photos were more intimate, with more parts on display. He couldn't hold back the raging blush that had by now invaded his face. Was it right that he was getting turned on by this? The fact that Thor had this photo fetish was new information to him, and then felt guilty again. A part of his mind was saying perhaps he shouldn't be looking through these. However a larger part was saying that since he was the star of these pictures he should have the right to see them.

The moral battle continued in his mind and he was about to turn off the screen when two large arms ensnared him. Tony stood stock still as a pair of lips and a stubbly chin brushed his ear.

"That is private." Thor said, his voice dark. Tony wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but he couldn't turn round to see the god's expression.

"Sorry." He almost whispered, feeling the hands around him begin to roam.

"No, I'm sorry for taking these. But I can't resist not seeing your wanton expression" He purred into Tony's ear who shuddered as the hands rubbed his chest and stomach.

"I waited up all night for you." He said continuing his play. Thor's hand moved to roll a nipple between his fingers, toying with Tony's hip with the other. The small man suppressed the noises that were trying to escape him. "I was lonely." Thor whispered into his ear, the hot breathe creating to goose bumps on Tony's skin. Tony whimpered as Thor drew out a hand and traced across the interface with his fingers.

"I think my favourite is this one." And Tony could hear the smile in his voice. Tony had seen a lot of porn in his time. Maybe because it was real or maybe it was because it was him who was featuring he didn't know; but he wanted to tear his eyes away from the cum-shot. Thor's back to the camera again as Tony rode him deep and hard, legs spread wide. His expression of strained bliss.

Tony, who was red up to his ears, turned his head away, not wanting to look at the photo anymore. However he could feel himself becoming hard. Thor turned him round and kisses his lips as Tony realised that the Thunderer was naked.

"You are so very beautiful."

"So I'm told." Tony smirked as Thor started peeling away his sweat pants. He shuddered as the god dragged his nails lightly down his legs, the god's tongue wandering up his thigh.

Tony knew that having sex with Thor was the best sex there was. He had been with guys and girls before but nothing compared to a god; or at least this one. It was almost sad to him that nothing else was like it. Tony could commit but there was no reason to seek out any other attention when Thor had it covered. It was probably another reason why he loved him so much.

All cognitive thought was scattered when Thor took him into his mouth. Tony moaned long and low as he frowned at Thor's horribly slow pace. He desperately wanted to grab that blonde hair and force him to go faster. Forcing him to swallow him all whole fuck his throat. He couldn't though, he wouldn't do that to his lover, although Thor was still being wickedly slow and it wasn't helping his case.

Tony reached his hand up to touch the ends of Thor's hair pinching them slightly. Thor made no acknowledgment of this and continued licking, swirling his tongue around his tip.

"Faster." Tony breathed through moans. There was a pause but Thor did not speed up his pace. The god looked up and smiled around the flesh, eyes almost daring him. Below those eyes Tony can see Thor stroking himself. He mewled and tugged on the ends of the hair, but Thor remained as slow as ever, taking his time with long licks up and down his length. He hummed as he stroked himself and it sent vibrations down Tony's member which made him buckle.

Tentatively Tony placed a hand on the back of the blonde head, not pushing or pulling, just resting. It was at that moment that a hand was at the base of his cock. Large fingers played with his sack and brushed over his hole.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He plunged forward gripping in the golden locks. Thor gagged but recovered taking the engorged flesh down his throat. The inventor was in a world of his own, moaning, broken and sporadic as he came.

It was a while before he opened his eyes meeting a gaze of blue. Stab felt a stab of pain through his heart as he looked at the abused god, mouth still around his softening length. Thor realised it and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Tony said, almost annoyed at how the other could smile after he used him like that.

"All is well. I enjoyed it." As the god rose to kiss him.

Tony raised his eyebrows before accepting the kiss. As Thor pulled back he noticed the smaller man's expression.

"I speak truth." He said. Gesturing with his sticky hand covered in his own seed. The god walked across the room to a small table to grab a tissue.

"You think that I could not have resisted you if I had not wanted that treatment?" He spoke softly as he returned.

Tony considered this for a while. Thor was definitely surprising him tonight. It seemed that the Thunderer had been holding back his kinks.

As they made their way back to the bedroom, hand in hand. Tony could swear he could hear a quiet digital noise. The sound of a camera shutting down.

He shrugged. Maybe he would let Thor's folder continue to exist. Everybody needs a hobby and Thor was a brilliant photographer.


End file.
